Paradise By The Dashboard Light
Paradise by The Dashboard Light is a song featured on episode six of season one of Project: Glee, Rival-ability by the top 9 contendors. It served as the episode´s music video. Alexandria Harvard won the homework assingment and had more lines on the video. Lyrics '- '''All the contenders are on a stage, all the girls sit and move- Girls: Sha, sha, sha, sha - Brandon, Drew and Ryan dance- Drew: ''I remember every little thing ''As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight ''-'' Alexandria steps in, Drew heads towards her, grabs her, and they dance Drew: ''And i never had a girl ''Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night ''-''All the contenders dance on the stage- Brandon: ''And now our bodies are oh so close and tight ''It never felt so good, it never felt so right ''- ''Drew and Ryan dance with each other- Ryan: ''And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Drew: C'mon! hold on tight! C'mon! hold on tight! ''- The contenders form a line, Andi and Brandon step out of it- Andi and Brandon: ''Thought it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night ''- Drew and Ryan join them form behind Andi and Brandon: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Brandon: ''Tough it´s cold and lonely in the deep dark knight Andi: In the deep, dark knight Andi and Brandon: Paradise by the dashboard light... ''- The boys and the girls split together, the boys run around the stage- Brandon: ''We're gonna go all the way tonight ''We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night (Tonight's the night) - Taylen raises her hand- Taylen: ''Stop right there! I gotta know right now! ''-''The girls form a line, and Taylen plays with them- Taylen: Before we go any further! ''Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me?Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? ''- ''Emily goes towards Taylen- Emily: ''Let me sleep on it baby, baby, let me sleep on it, let me sleep on it, I´ll give you an answer in the morning ''-'' Taylen and Emily gp behind, leaving Alexandria and Ryan. Alexandria pushes Ryan, the girls join Alexandria and dance with her- Alexandria: I gotta know right now ''Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever? ''- ''Lyla goes towards Alexandria- Lyla: ''Let me sleep on it Alexandria: Will you love me forever? Lyla: Let me sleep on it Alexandria: Will you love me forever? ''- Lyla goes away, Joy joins Alexandria, and they dance together, the rest of the contenders form pairs and dance- Joy: ''I couldn't take it any longer ''Lord i was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave That i would love you to the end of time (Ah Whooa!) That i would love you to the end of time (Ahhh... Ahhh... Aaaahhh...) ''- ''Joy leaves and Ryan joins Alexandria- Ryan: ''So now i'm praying for the end of time ''To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if i gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that i can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow But god only knows what i can do right now I'm praying for the end of time It's all that i can do Lyla: (I can do do...) Ryan: Praying for the end of time, so i can end my time with you!!! Lyla:'' (Yooooouuu...) ''- Everyone dances- All: It was long ago and it was far away And it was so much better that it is today (Oh... it never felt so good It never felt so right And we were glowing like A metal on the edge of a knife) ''Felt so right, felt so good -The contenders stop dancing and raise their hands- Alexandira: Paradiseeeeeee......... Trivia *The song was performed on the same stage it was performed on glee at nationals. *